The Oni Outbreak
by DarkIsRising
Summary: Demons are Creatures of the Dark. Each with barely enough Spritual Pressure to harm a human,but what if they had a different talent. What if they had powers that none of Soul Soceity has ever seen, Powers and numbers..that could surpass their very own?


Captain Hitsuguya and his squad looked around. There were recent spikes in Hollow activity where they were out, but things didn't add up. First, way out here in the Antarctic, there was nothing . No souls, no humans, nothing. And second there were no Hollows around.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Hitsuguya had thought to himself.

His squad had been here for two days, and nothing. '_If there aren't any signs of a Hollow in the next hour, I'm sending my team back to the Soul Society.' _The young captain thought.

This was Bull shit. Sending a team out for mere…nothing… A flash of black passed by Toshiro's eyes. _'__What the-'_ his thought was cut off by the screaming of a squad member. Blood shot across the ice, as another fell, followed by one more immediatly after the second. There were no signs, no warnings, just a flash, and then three members dead. '_God damn it!'_ Toshiro thought to himself. He couldn't protect everyone, especially withthe wind was picking up the snow, making everything a white tinted blur. There it was again, the black flash. This time, whatever weapon the attacker had, clashed against the Captains Zanpaktou.

"Warum bist du hierher gekommen? Warum haben Sie so feindselig?"(Why did you come here? Why are you so hostile?) The attacker said. Hitsuguya stared at him for a brief moment, not understanding a word that was said. The attacker brought his sword up once more, swinging it down on the Captain's blade with greater force than before.

"Stop doing this! I don't want to hurt you!" the Captain yelled, but the stranger just pressed the attack.

Hitsuguya couldn't see the persons face, yet. Something was preventing the face from being revealed, Hitsugya realized as he jumped back. His eyes scanned the face of the attacker, when a sudden realization came to him… A Hollow mask? Hitsuguya blinked, but it was in that instant, that the attacker moved. In a flash, using something faster than Shunpo, the person appeared in front of the Child Prodigy of the Soul Society, blade first, stabbing the Captain in the gut. The Captain's eyes widen in shock and pain. Searing pain erupted from within the wound, as another source of pain come in the form of the foot of the attacker as it struck Hitsuguya in the chest sending him flying off the blade. The Captain went several feet past the blade, blood spewing out from his wound.

"Captain!" A female voice yelled out. Hitsuguya didn't take his eyes off the attacker, one moement could result in another near fatal wound. Hitsuguya's vision blurred some, a result of the blood loss. He had to win this match quickly… if he and the rest of his squad wanted to survive.

Rangiku rushed toward her Captain, using Shunpo, appearing by his side, she drew out her own Zanpaktu, and kept her eye on the attacker as well. "Are you alright, Captain?" Her voice carried over the wind. Her eyes never once leaving her target.

"Somewhat… You need to get the rest of the squad out of here Rangiku…. I'll hold him off long enough for you to escape." Hitsuguya breathed heavily. It was taking most of his energy just to stand up right, but if he left, or turned around… the battle would be over… almost instantly.

"But Cap-"

"No buts, Rangiku! Go NOW!" He yelled, as the attacker seemed to vanish. Appearing once more in front of the Captain, the attacker slammed his blade with more force than before. Hitsuguya barely had enough strength to hold the blade from coming against his own flesh once more. _Damn… his fast. Why is this…? Vizard attacking us... and what is he speaking? _Hitsuguya thought quickly.

"Warum antwortest du nicht mich?"(Why do you not answer me?) The attacker said, His eyes staring through the mask at the Shinigami Captain.

"What? I don't understand you!" Hitsuguya yelled. The child, jumped back, increasing his Spiritual pressure… as he did so, he slashed his blade through the wind, saying, in a clear voice, " Souten ni Zase!, Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon was formed, which shocked the attacker, as it seemed the person hesitated. The hesitation was all Hitsuguya needed. The dragon struck the attacker, seemingly head on. Directing the dragon down toward the earth, Hitsuguya smiled. Perhaps this was easier than he thought. He tried to feel for the person's spritula pressure, something he hadn't thought about doing since he got here. It wasn't there. '_Did I kill him?'_ Hitsuguya thought, still not sensing anything. Was it possible that he killed him with just his Shikai?

The dragon split right in half, as the attacker seemed to stare at Hitsuguya. The mask broke partly at the top left, revealing one of the eyes of the attacker. It was a deep blue color; though full of hate and anger. Getting off his knee, the person had fell to when the attack slammed into the ground, a snarl ripped from his throat. Hitsuguya's eyes widened, "Ban-!" Was all the got out, as another stabbing wound almost seemed to just apear on the Captain. This one, just a few inches away from the other. The captain's eyes were still below, on the ground, looking at the attacker. Slowly but surely however, the person down there… faded away, as the real attacker was a few feet from the Prodigy. Hitsuguya looked at the man, his head turned, "But…how?" was all he was managed to whisper, as his body fell to the ground, alone. The last thing Hitsuguya saw…. Was a redish beam…. Someone talking was the last he heard….and then nothing…. Darkness… and alone, and a sure thought… of death.

* * *

Sui: this isn't an update, I just went over the chapter and did some spell check and grammar corections.


End file.
